space earth sword
by 1JennyFan
Summary: For Tokka Week. Dedicated to sketchythescribbler for her 16th birthday.
1. Betrothal

**Betrothal**

Written by 1JennyFan

... "Will you marry me?"

Those were the words of her dreams. Unfortunately, she didn't hear the words come from his lips: at least, not to her.

Laying on her bed at Ba Sing Se, the blind earthbender remembered a few days ago, when she could feel the extra weight on the Kyoshi warrior's neck. A necklace.

Sokka had proposed to Suki.

Not to her.

Toph sighed at the memory. Now she could never tell him how she felt; it would look too foolish. She only wished she told him sooner, before Suki officially joined the group. Then they would move away, and she would never have to resort to going back to her ridiculous home in Gaoling. Then, just maybe, things would be different...

"Hey, Toph."

That was him.

"What's eating you?"

Like she could tell him. "Nothing," she lied.

Sokka quietly sat on her bed. "C'mon, Toph. I can tell something's bugging you. What's up?"

"Nothing's bothering me." she growled.

"You're not gonna tell me? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything," he said sincerely.

The girl didn't say anything this time.

"I was wondering something..." Sokka started. "Where are you going from here?"

Toph looked in his general direction. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the war's over, right? So I was wondering what you're going to do now."

"Go back home. Where else?" Sokka could tell in her voice that she was disappointed.

The young warrior wrapped a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. "Look, I wasn't sure if I should tell you this or not, but you can come with me and Suki to the South Pole if you want to."

"Really?" Toph had a tone in her voice that made Sokka think she was a little too excited about the suggestion.

"Yeah sure. I wasn't sure if you'd like the idea though, because of the snow and all. You might get cold..."

"So what? It's still better than staying at my old house, having to face my parents."

Toph then noticed didn't mention anything about her blindness. _Figures. He forgot I was blind again! _What made matters worse was the fact that she couldn't see anything in snow. _Well, at least that gives me more of a reason to grab onto his arm,_ she secretly thought, smiling and turning her head to the side.

"Alright, then!" Sokka exclaimed, interrupting her daydreams. "I suggest packing soon. We're leaving in a few days," he added, starting to leave.

However, Toph still had more questions. "Wait!"

The boy stopped and turned around to listen.

"Why do you want me to come, anyway? Wouldn't you want to spend the time with Suki?" She gulped at her name.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were happy. It's the least I can do for someone that I care about." With that, he smiled gently and closed the door, leaving her in privacy.

She sighed again, but it was more content this time. At least the boy she loved wasn't out of her life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE review! This collection is a suprise birthday present for one of my best friends, so I want to make sure it's not OOC or cliche'! Thanks!

1JennyFan


	2. Worst Case Scenario

**Worst Case Scenario**

Written by 1JennyFan

My hand, grasped onto hers, was the only thing keeping her alive.

But the fall wasn't pretty. "My leg!" It felt broken.

That's when I realized, _I could DIE from this..._

Still, that wasn't the worst that could happen.

The Worst Case Scenario...

She would fall. **She** would die.

_I can't let that happen,_ I thought. "Hang on, Toph!" I yelled downward towards her.

"Aye aye, Captain..." I could hear her speak.

There was something different about her voice. Was she... scared? _That can't be right,_ I thought, _she's not afraid of anything!_ But she was right below me, in fear for her life. Relying on **me** to protect her. I gulped. The last time I had to protect someone, it ended up badly...

I could see two Fire Nation warriors coming for us both, out of the corner of my vision. Water and Earth versus Fire. I looked back at Toph. I was determined. _We can beat them._

The guy to my right shot a blast at us. Slowly, I took out my boomerang, aimed, and fired it at the attacker, knocking him out. Things still weren't going well for the two of us though. The other firebender attacked...

_No,_ I thought to myself. _I can't let her die!_

Somehow, I was able to reach my sword, despite my awful leg. Unable to think of anything else at the moment, I threw it at the metal he was standing on, cutting it and making him fall.

I could tell the pieces of metal I used to defend us were falling, gone forever. "Bye, Space Sword," I announced solemnly.

More firebenders surrounded us, and I could feel Toph slipping. _No, don't give up now!_ I thought for the both of us, gripping onto her fragile, tiny fingers. "I don't think Boomerang's coming back, Toph." _Well, that's it, _I thought, hopeless. "It looks like this is the end."

_NO! I can't think like that! _I said to my mind. _She will live. SHE WILL LIVE!_

There was something about her that made me hang on. Something I was attracted to. Was it her sarcastic commets, or her fragile form? I wasn't sure. Did I love her? I didn't know. Whatever the case though, I knew she was worth something, and that she deserved to stay alive.

Too bad willpower can't defy gravity.

I could feel my hand slipping...

And I let go.

Not of her. Never. Of the airship.

My Worst Case Scenario was becoming a reality.

She was falling. She was **dying.**

Even her earthbending, as powerful as she is, couldn't save her now.

At least it wasn't completely bad. I was by her side, still holding onto her hand.

_At least we'll die together..._

* * *

**A/N: **I REALLY think Sokka's is OOC in this one. Sadly, I'm not like Sokka, so I don't think I can write like him. You can tell me. Remember, these are for a friend, so I want to make sure they're good!

1JennyFan


	3. Weather

**Weather**

Written by 1JennyFan

"Here we are, guys. The Southern Water Tribe!"

Suki gazed over the village in awe. "Wow Sokka, it's amazing!"

Toph, however, was beginning to change her mind about this idea. "Remind me why I let you take me here?" she asked, gripping Sokka's sleeve even tighter than she already was. "This is worse than flying on Appa!"

"Relax Toph, I thought you wanted to meet my Gran-Gran. Oh, and see Gran-Pakku again," Sokka grinned.

"And Aang and Katara are on their little 'honeymoon', right?" Toph asked, making quotes with her free hand. Aang hadn't officially proposed to her, after all, since Katara's wasn't of legal age just yet. That certainly wouldn't stop them from traveling the world together, though.

"Yep."

"Great. Just great," The earthbender sighed heavily. _Why do I keep putting myself in these things?_

"Come on Toph, be more polite," requested Suki. Leaning downward, she whispered "You're being a bit embarrassing," in the girl's ear.

The Kyoshi Warrior turned to Sokka. "Hey, mind if I go meet your grandparents?" she asked.

"Hey, be my guest." He let go of Toph and started to follow Suki, but then turned and saw the fragile, yet tough earthbender just standing there. She was **not** planning to move anytime soon.

"Toph, don't you want to meet my folks?"

"I'm not coming," she answered bitterly.

He then noticed that Toph was shivering. "Hey, are you cold? I have some polar leopard slippers you can borrow."

Despite the fact that wearing Sokka's shoes sounded surprisingly appealing, she had to decline. "Well, Snoozles, you forgot the fact that I can barely see as it is, and shoes will just make it worse."

"Okay then; I'll keep you warm," he decided, wrapping his arms around her. Toph's face turned Fire Nation red at the touch, but she snuggled in his strong grasp.

"Now come on, you've gotta meet Gran-Gran," he said, holding her close as he moved toward the cottage.

"Look at you, you actually did something right for once!" she answered sarcastically. Though it was true, he **did **do something right.

* * *

**A/N:** w00t. I finally got another one done! Also, my last two oneshots actually made me cry, so it's fluff time! If you couldn't tell, this is the sequel to the first chapter, "Betrothal". I'm not sure about my writing on this one, I made this in bits and pieces and then combined them. Also, I added Suki as a last minute afterthought. :p But enjoy anyway! Rate and review please! :)

1JennyFan


	4. It Takes Two to Tango

**It Takes Two to Tango**

Written by 1JennyFan

Toph sighed. She was never good at dancing. Seeing all the other kids moving gracefully (or clumsily, but not caring) just made her feel worse about the fact.

At least Katara was able to share in her pain and misery. Too late. Now the Water Tribe girl was dancing with Aang. With everyone else staring at them in amazement. _Of course. Figures._

He noticed her then. How she was lazily slumped over the table, slowly drinking her mango juice with a frown on her face. "Hey Toph, you wanna dance?"

She perked up, surprised, a bazillion declines running through her head at the same time.

_Wait, so he expects me to dance right now?_

_I mean, I might have lived in a rich Earth Kingdom family, but come on! He expects me to know how to DANCE?! _

_For your information, I'm not little miss prissy-pants! _

_Hah, he's probably just humoring me. Making me feel like "part of the group". _

_Well, it's not working, and never will._

The only she could squeak out was a tiny "...yes?"

"Great! C'mon," he said, taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd surrounding his sister and the Avatar.

_Great Toph, real great... _she thought in disgust.

The boy stopped, noticing the look on the girl's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

_Badgermoles, he's going to think I'm an idiot._

"Uh... well here's the thing. I can't dance..."

"Sure you can! Just incorporate some of your earthbending-slice and you're good to go!"

"Shut up!" she loudly whispered, remembering they were in a Fire Nation cave. "Dancing is different!"

"How?" Sokka asked, confused.

"It's not graceful or fancy. Like, like..." she pointed to Aang and Katara "like that is!!" The earthbender wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"Just try it," he said softly.

"Fine," she answered bitterly.

Sokka gently grasped her fragile but tough hand, and placed it on his shoulder, while draping his other arm around her waist.

That's when a horrid thought occurred to the new dancer.

"Wait a minute, won't the other kids be watching us?!"

"Nah, we'll move away from them. Besides, they're too focused on the lovebirds over there," Sokka said, glancing at Aang and Katara.

Once they were far away enough for Toph's liking, he continued. "Now, just move to the beat," he explained, demonstrating and taking Toph with him. "See? It's not that hard."

"Quit babying me."

"Sorry! I honestly didn't even notice I was doing that." The young warrior fell silent for the rest of the dance.

They could never finish it, though, since the school headmaster crashed the party and force them to leave.

However, they both secretly wished that they could finish the dance one day.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, hiatus much? :P But my friend's birthday party's coming up, so I've got to finish these! I didn't really use the tango in this one, but I did include dancing! :) Also, if you couldn't tell, it takes place during "The Headband". I was fiddiling with dialouge in this one, so tell me how it worked out! Reviews are JOY.

1JennyFan


	5. Alcohol

**Alcohol**

Written by 1JennyFan

They kissed.

She was still shocked.

The two were simply drinking some cactus juice at their five year Aang Gang reunion, hosted by Fire Lord Zuko. Aang made sure that at least once every year, all of them got together to do something. Ever since Sokka drank cactus juice when he was fifteen, Katara made Zuko have a "no drinking until seventeen" law. Luckily, everyone was of legal age that year, so it was a cactus juice fest.

It was her first time with the concoction, so she was obviously curious. She took a sip. Then a gulp. _Hmm... tastes like mango juice,_ she thought, a smile growing on her face.

Who knew it would have gone so haywire?

Within the next hour, she was seducing the man. He seemed... perfect for her. He might still be. No one knew for certain. After all, they were drunk.

She told him that she liked him, she wasn't sure what he said...

And she kissed him smack on the lips.

Then more stuff happened, but she couldn't remember any of it.

Looking back at the faint memory, she wonders why she did it. _Was it because I was wasted, or was it because I actually wanted him?_

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to write a short drabble for this topic. For this one, I actually had to read other Tokka Week fanfics for inspiration, since I'm an innocent sixteen year old girl that knows nothing about alcohol. This is what I came up with. Was it unique enough? Please review!

1JennyFan


	6. Crossdressing

**Crossdressing**

Written by 1JennyFan

No. No no no no NO!

I am not getting into a damn skirt!

I am Toph Bei Fong. I pick my nose with no regrets. I used to play in the dirt, and I still do sometimes.

And I am NOT getting into a damn skirt!

But here he was, waiting for me to put on that pink, puffy, piece of clothing.

He thought threatening would work. "I could've made you wear a dress."

Not working. "Shut up."

"Didn't you use to wear stuff like this?" he asked.

"My parents made me," I answered bitterly. "That's not going to change the fact that I hate skirts with a passion."

"Toph, it's not a skirt, it's a skort. A skirt with shorts underneath," he explained.

"...how do you know this?"

"Um... Katara told me!"

Liar.

"Just put it on!" he ordered throwing me the stupid garment.

He then spoke in a softer tone. "Believe me; it's for your benefit. You'll look really pretty in it, I can tell. I picked it out for you for a reason." He left with that.

"Should I put on some makeup, too?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" he answered over his shoulder.

UGH!

Why did I get myself into this?

It was just a simple game of Truth or Dare with the Gaang. Why did it have to turn into this?!

I always take the dares. Sokka dared me to wear a skirt. Said he was going easy on me. HA!

Though, Sokka's my best friend... I want to make him happy, right?

Plus he said I'd look pretty in it. Is that what he wants?

_Whatever, _I thought as I slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

**A/N: **You might be thinking "this isn't crossdressing," but I think to Toph it is. Seriously, what are the chances of her wearing a skirt? I'm afraid I made Toph too flimsy in this one, though I think if Sokka wanted her to put on a skirt, she at least MIGHT do it. Also, hating the skirt "with a passion" and making it pink are dedications to Sketchy, since she "hates pink with a passion" XD R&R please! Thankies!

1JennyFan


	7. Promise

**Promise**

Written by 1JennyFan

_We were falling. I had to keep her safe. I lost Yue... I lost Suki (well, only for the moment, hopefully)... I couldn't lose her too._

_The ship was falling. I had to keep her safe. I tackled her to the ground, protecting her from the debris._

_My sword was falling. I had to keep her safe. I threw it at a guard so she would be okay._

_She was falling. I had to keep her safe. I gripped tighter onto her hand, never letting go._

_We were falling. I had let go of the ship. We were both going to die..._

That was the nightmare Sokka was having for the past seven years. He and his best friend had gone through a lot since then. Traveling to the South Pole, finishing that dance, drinking cactus juice, Toph in a skirt...

Now that he thought of it, she did look pretty in that skirt...

Though she didn't put the makeup on like she said she would. It didn't matter, though. Aw, heck, she was pretty no matter what she wore.

The warrior felt guilty about it, though. Four years ago, Suki wanted a divorce. They were both eighteen. Was it a year of change?

The man looked back at the now grown earthbender, who surprisingly, didn't mind the cold as much as Suki did. Or was she hiding that from him, for his sake?

Sokka wasn't quite sure.

He remembered his nightmares. Back then, he wasn't sure about their relationship. Now watching over her, he knew that he loved her. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

The horrid nightmares were replaced by pleasant dreams.

"_Hey Toph,"_

_She turned to look at me. "What is it?"_

_Here goes..._

"_Well, uh, you see, Toph, I think I may be... attracted to you in some way-"_

_She stopped my honestly stupid jabber with a hard kiss to the lips._

_Once I realized that fact, I wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening it._

_I had never felt so exhilarated in my life._

_I knew I loved her._

_And I knew I had made the right choice._

* * *

**A/N: **TA-DA!! I felt like these oneshots should be combined in some form, so that's how I used this prompt. Just if you didn't catch it, Sokka is 22, and Toph is 19. I liked how I made the dreams in first person, and the reality in third person. I hated having to break Sukka up though. Seemed a bit cliche' :p Review please! Now I'm going to my friend's party. :)

1JennyFan


End file.
